Take a Chance On Me Not A SongFic
by Audrii.bee
Summary: Voldemorts daughter, Kiara Nyx, has a crush on draco. Draco has  girlfrind. His girlfreind has a secet. Will Kira get her crush? Will draco end up heart broken?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing series. Only the OC's**

While packing I glance at the name on my trunk. Kiara Nyx Riddle. As I have well learned, names have deep power. Take my father's for example. Tom Riddle means nothing, but Lord Voldemort strikes fear into a person's very soul.

Because of my father I had no friends until last year. I would sit at dinner and walk to classes alone. But then Draco Malfoy became a Death Eater and then I joined his elite gang where his goons, Crabbe and Goyle, drooled over me.

Well, I suppose I should tell you a little about myself. I am tall, skinny and slightly bird boned. My long, thick, black, hair falls in delicate curls around my small rounded face like my mothers did until she was killed two years ago. I am a seventh year Slytherin competing with Neva Eiewen for Draco's heart.

Draco stole my heart in my third year, but Neva already owned his. When she joined us, someone had to go. It was a no brainer that the ugly Pansy girl had to leave. As she ran away, sobbing apologies to her old friends, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind Draco as he watched approvingly.

o-o

Walking next to Draco on the way to double potions with Gryffindor, he leaned towards me and whispered, "I am going to make a fool of Potter yet I don't know how."

Thinking this over I look at him and say, "Hex him silently. Here use this." I hand him a piece of parchment with a pink hair hex on it. He then laughs and says, "Brilliant! Did you make this up?"

"Yes. It took many stolen now different color rats." Just after I said this Neva rushes past me, glaring, and grabs Draco's hand. As soon as I sit down, Headmaster Snape comes marching in, his robe billowing behind him. When he gets to the front of the room he whips around and barks, "Cauldrons away! Take out your wands!"

As I expected, Granger's hand shoots into the air. When Headmaster sees this he calmly says, "I am not an idiot girl. I know what class this is. Now please put down your overly large hand."

All us Slytherins laugh as her hand lowers slowly. After her hand lowered fully Headmaster spoke again. "We will be cursing inanimate objects today. Slytherins will take from here," he gestured to a large chest and added, "Gryffindors take from this pile," Pointing at a pile if broken, dingy quills.

Looking into the chest I see an array of simple items: necklaces, broaches, empty goblets, and one full goblet. I grab the full goblet and walk carefully back to my table so I do not spill any water. Headmaster watches me and says, "Mrs. Riddle, I hope you know fluids are extremely difficult to curse."

Almost giggling I smile slightly and say, "I know."

o-o _magical time lapse. WOOT!_ o-o

As Headmaster walks around the Gryffindor tables testing their quills, he looks disappointed. No one but Granger did anything to their quill. She didn't curse it, rather repair it and turn it acid green. He made a tutting noise then entered the Slytherin area of the room. He tested everybody else's item before mine. It seemed like ages before he finally stopped by my table. He started to reach out to the water. Just before his hand touched the surface of the water I said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He then turned on heel, strode over to take Grangers quill. When he retuned he plunged the quill in to the water. It immediately turned red then burned to ashes. Astonished, he turned to the rest of the class and said, "Mrs. Riddle has demonstrated excellent witchcraft today. 50 points to Slytherin." Cheers erupted behind her as she blushed from all the attention.

o-o

Back in the commonroom, Neva and Draco were snuggling on the couch. Disgusting, I thought bitterly. "I am going to the great hall for dinner," I said.

"We'll come too," Said Crabbe, "Come on Goyle."

o-o

Back in the great hall, all the Gryffindors were laughing about some joke by the Potter boy. I hate him. He nearly killed my father when he was one. I was so lucky for Horcruxes that night.

"What are you staring at Kira?" asked Crabbe, "Nothing," I lied easily. I mentally shook myself and concentrated on my food. A little while later, Neva and Draco came down, his arm around her waist. I cursed her mentally as they sat down beside me.

Hey Kira," said Neva cheerily. Bugger, I thought,"Hey Nev. What's up?" I asked as politely as I could manage. "Nothing, Hey are you okay?" she asked, noticing my grumpy mood.

"I'm fine," I lied, perking up a little. "Are you sure Kira? You seem tense," said Ashley from where she sat across the table. "Nah, I'm fine. Hey there's a Hogsmade weekend coming up. Who's going?" Everyone raised their hands, except Ashley. "Why aren't you going Ash?" I asked her. "My mom didn't sign the form." "Oh, I'll stay with you if you want. I don't need to go," " No its fine, you can go. I'll find some way to entertain myself."

"Okay then. Draco, I hear you are trying out for the Quiddich team," I said, changing the subject. "Yeah, so what?" he asked. "I'm going to try out too," I said,"

"Really? Are you any good?" "Are you kidding me? I'm amazing. I can play every position." After that awkward silences filled the group.

o-o

Bugger, I thought bitterly as my books tumbled to the ground. "Here, let me help you," Crabbe said. "Nah it's okay. Go on, I don't care if I'm late to Transfiguration.""Okay, if you are sure," he said uneasily as he stood up and walked down the hall.

Damn. Why can't Draco just be single, I thought with anger. I was only five minutes late to class but McGonagall decided to take off ten points anyway.

o-o

"Well," I said, exasperated, "This was an awful day," Ashley _Mhm_'ed with agreement. "Why are you so glum?" I asked her. "Because, my boyfriend Michael broke up with me. He left me for a stupid fucking Hufflepuff girl," "No way!" I shrieked, "Who?" "Umm, well, her name is Gabriella." "Wait, Gabriella Fontes?" "Yes, why? Is that bad?" "She is a fucking whore and a slut and a bitchy arse." "Thanks for making me feel better Kira." She said sadly. "Don't worry," I said, "We can be single together." "Thank you Kira. You're the best." "I know," I said smugly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got a flame on this and I took their advice. Hope y'all like the changes.**

The weekend seemed to be taking its time getting here. It's only Friday but it feels like next Monday. "Jeeze Kira," Ashley said, "What are you so giddy about."

"The Day is almost over," I said happily. Ash sighed and slumped in her chair. "What's wrong Ash?" "Nothing I just …"

"Just what?"

"Never mind"

"Okay," a said, back to squirming in my seat. Come on clock! Move faster, I thought. When the bell finally rung, I wanted to whoop for joy. "What has you all riled up, Riddle?" asked that unmistakable voice of Harry Potter.

"Never you mind," I growled back.

"Oh, really? Try me," he sneered at me.

"Better watch your mouth Potter! I'll send my father after you!" I shouted at him. Fear flashed in his eyes, but it was gone so quick I wondered if I really saw it.

"I'm not afraid of your daddy, Riddle."

I walked up close to him and leaned in so only he could hear me whisper, "You should be. Your mama won't be there to save you this time."

I backed away; he did seem scared this time, "Now run along with your Gryffindork friends."

o-o

Finally back in Hogsmade, I thought happily. "Hey Kira," Draco called and waved me over.

"Hey, Draco. What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing,"

"Okay," I said. That was weird, I thought. I turned around to see Neva giving me a death glare. I swear, if looks could kill, I'd be six feet under by now.

I left and went into Honeydukes, that place is my heaven. I bought three bags of Bertie Botts every flavor beans. I have an addiction to them. Although, I always seem to get a lot of flavors I don't like. But, I love them in spite. After paying I went out and sat on a rock, watching the people walk by. I was about to stand up and go back to the castle when a snowball hit me on the back of the head. I turn around to see Blaise laughing at me. I bent down, picked up a hunk of snow and hurled it at him. It his shoulder hard, sending him staggering back. It was my turn to laugh at him now as he finally fell. I was doubled over with laughter as he got up, brushing snow off of his butt.

"You'll pay for this Kira," he growled jokingly.

"Oh, is that true Zabini?" I asked, still giggling.

"Why, yes it is," he said.

o-o

Back in the dormitory, I lay on my bed, thinking of ways to get Draco to like me. After several hours Ashley came in and jumped on her bed, doing a little happy dance.

"Well, you seem giddy," I said, laughing at her.

"Kira! I didn't see you come in!" she said, sounding very surprised.

"I was already in here," I said giggling, "Why are you so happy?"

"Danny asked me out!" she practically shouted at me.

I groaned inwardly, "That's great Ash," I said, trying to sound excited, but I guess it didn't sound very convincing because she coked her head slightly and asked, "What's wrong Kira?"

"Nothing it's just, I don't really want to talk about it," I said with a sigh.

"Come on Kira, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything,"

"Okay," I sighed, "I like Draco but he only sees us as friends. Plus, he's dating Neva. I hate Neva," I growled.

"We need to think of a way to break them up. You know, I think he does like you. He looks at you a lot, and not in a very friend-like way."

"Does he really?" I asked, probably sounding too hopeful.

"Yes, he totally does," she said.

I fell asleep smiling that night.

o-o

Somewhere between being asleep and being awake, I came up with a plan. It was a good plan too.

That morning I put my plan into action: flirt my arse off. I flirted mostly with Blaise. I knew he liked me so I thought it would be cleaver.

"Hi Blaise, do you want to come down to breakfast with me?" I asked in a cute way.

"Sure," he said, sounding enthusiastic.

Down in the great hall, I sat next to Blaise, closer than I normally would have. I tried to act in the most lady-like way I could. I saw Blaise keep stealing glances at my profile.

"Hey, I need to go get my books for classes. Do you want to go with me?" I asked after I finished eating.

"Sure, I'd love to," he responded.

On the way to the commonroom I made sure our shoulders brushed a few times. Well, my shoulder brushed his upper arm, seeing as he was taller than I. After grabbing my bag and running back to the commonroom, we made our way to potions. In potions, he kept looking at me from his table. I was looking at him one time when he looked over, so I turned away. After potions was over, we went to charms. In charms we sat next to each other already so I could keep flirting. I was probably over killing the flirting because Crabbe kept looking at me weird.

o-o

Back in the commonroom after a long day of lessons and flirting, I sat on the couch by the fire. I closed my eyes and let the warmth spread over me. I opened my eyes when a body sat down next to mine. It was Blaise.

"Hey, Kira? Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure Blaise, what is it?"

"Wouldyoulikegooutme?" he said quickly.

"What, I didn't under stand you," I said.

"I said, would you like to go out with me?"

I was shocked. This was NOT supposed to happen. What should I do? My mind raced with questions and before I could think I heard myself say, "Sure Blaise. That would be nice."

He let out a sigh of relief. What had I just done?

o-o


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got a bad case of writers block. And thanks to ****Elizabeththecrazy for being my number one reviewer. Also ginnyxharry4eva please stop with the flaming. It is really getting annoying.**

"**Touch every rainbow painting the sky, **

**Watch all the magic glide through your life,**

**A sprinkle of pixie dust circles the night you can fly."**

Draco POV

I think Kiara is trying to drive me crazy. The way she sways her hips when she walks is so hypnotizing. The way she bats her eyelashes when she is confused is cute beyond belief. And now this flirting with Blaise, How can I put up with this? Just then my girlfriend Neva grabs my hand, jolting me back to reality. I only asked her out because my father made me. Her parents are wealthy pure bloods and very important Death Eaters.

"What's wrong, Draco?" She asked me.

"Nothing," I sighed inwardly. I really do not like Neva that much either. We haven't had our first kiss and we have been dating for years now. Maybe I should break up with her. I lifted my head to see Kiara giggling with Blaise about something. I finished the rest of my breakfast quickly and headed to potions.

o-o

Bugger, I thought bitterly as my leg sunk into the staircase to my knee.

"Hey, Blaise, a little help over here, I called to him where he was standing with Kiara.

"Sure," he said, pulling me up.

"Thanks, hey, do you like Kiara?"

"Yeah, why," he said sounding suspicious.

"Oh," I had to think of something quickly, "because I think she likes you,"

"Really? You're not pulling my leg?"

"No I am not," I said confidently. He ran back over to Kiara smiling hugely. I sighed, what had I just done.

o-o

**A/N: okay, short chapter, I know but it is an update. Also you may be wondering why I put it in Draco's POV. That is because I thought you would like to know his side of the story. I once again thank ****Elizabeththecrazy for reviewing me, a lot, seriously, there are a lot of reviews from her. Anyway, if you can guess the song title and artist from the lyrics at the beginning of the chapter, the next chapter will be dedicated to you and you get your own OC!**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND MAKE ME HAPPY! THANK YOU!**

**~auds**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N/: I am sorry to say that I am discontinuing thus story. I lost any ideas for it sooo… if you dislike my idea then please give me any ideas but until then… I m completing the story.**


End file.
